1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aroma diffusers, and, more particularly, to an aroma diffuser using an aroma capsule.
2. Description of Related Art
A general aroma diffuser, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,066,420, U.S. Pat. No. 8,262,277 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,147,116, for example, includes a power source, a lamp, and essential oil or aroma wax. The essential oil and the aroma wax are likely to flow out of the lamp if the lamp is toppled. Therefore, a user has to provide a certain receiving unit for the essential oil and the aroma wax to be received therein. Accordingly, the user takes the aroma wax out from the receiving unit and place it a ceramic receiving tank above a hollow frame carefully, in order not to be contaminated by the aroma wax. The aroma wax is then heated. After the aroma wax evaporates completely, the user washes and cleans the receiving tank. If the receiving tank is not sufficiently clean, new aroma wax will mix with the previous one, and diffuses unexpected scent. If the receiving tank is made of a brittle material such as ceramic, the ceramic receiving tank is likely to be broken if it is not cleaned carefully.
The aroma diffuser also provides light that penetrates the receiving tank and reaches to a region outside of the receiving tank directly. Such direct light is harsh to people's eyes. Moreover, the aroma diffuser has a power plug that is stationary. Therefore, a user cannot adjust the power plug at his will.